smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
There for the Beginning
'''"There for the Beginning" '''is the 413th episode of SML Movies and the first part of The Days of Baldi series. Sypnosis Junior and Cody must get all 7 notebooks and escape Baldi, or else. Plot Summary In the start of the episode, Junior and Cody enter the school, seeing that it was rebuilt and reowned by Baldi, the new math teacher. He orders them to get Joseph's first notebook. As they both grab it, a device appears to Cody. They have to get 3 problems right, in which they did. But to the second notebook, the 3rd problem was actually b̷͎͉̏̏r̵̘͗ŏ̵̝̌k̵̬̅͑͝e̷͇̰̤̓n̷̛̼̉͑.̷̗̻̈́ Junior didn't know it, so he putted in 63 as the answer, which was the wrong answer. Cody then says that this device might be broken, that is until it was gone. Looking around for Baldi, they found the 3th notebook, and the 4th. Just then, they spot a sock puppet that ran away, making them confused. But they continued going forward, until the lights went out. Scared and frightened, vent crawling was heard all around the school, making Junior even more terrified. They then see a door that leads them to the power room, followed by the storage room. All of a sudden, as they enter the storage, they saw something terrible. A ripped and burnt unknown puppet. Cody then runs away and immediately flips down the lever, turning back on the lights, in a sigh of relief. Junior, still scared, limps to a classroom. Cody follows him too. Inside the classroom lies the 5th notebooks. 5 down, 2 more to go. Suddenly, when they pick up the notebook, they hear a loud crack, echoing. Junior screams in fright, yelling that he wants to get out. But Cody shakes him out from his fear, and continues finding 2 notebooks. But behind the door, was a young, happy, little girl with a black jump-rope. Hearing voices, she enters the classroom, and sees Junior and Cody. 5 minutes later, a tired Junior and a bored Cody finally find the final notebook. But Junior tries to warn him about him, but he just ignores him, and picks up the notebook, causing Baldi to jumpscare them. Frightened, they try to run away from the school, with debris falling from the roof. Back to the house, Joseph asks how it went, which they reply as an "I don't know". As Cody tries to go home, he notices that the door is locked. He tried to bang on the door, but it didn't work out well. Joseph hears an unknown voice from behind. "How about some basic math to go with?" He turns around, only to see a figure that is familiar to the math teacher that they met from the school. The eyes then turn into black with red pupils, as his mouth turns into a big smile. "HA. HA. HA." Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Baldi * Playtime * Arts and Crafters Trivia * The idea was originally scrapped as an SML movie, but they decided to make it the first episode of the series. * The school looks like the Here School from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Category:Videos Category:Days of Baldi